Herdier (Pokémon)
|} Herdier (Japanese: ハーデリア Herderrie) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 16 and evolves into starting at level 32. Biology Herdier is a light brown, canine Pokémon with a short snout. Its face has long, cream fur, which forms a mustache and a three-pointed crest. Its ears are large and perked, and it has a black nose. It has shaggy dark blue fur covering its body and short tail. This hard, thick fur serves to protect Herdier from attacks. It has four short legs, with three-toed paws. Each paw has a dark blue paw pad that can be seen in Pokédex 3D Pro. Herdier is very loyal, and it will help its raise other Pokémon. It has helped Trainers since long ago. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Herdier debuted in Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!, under the ownership of Lenora. It battled against and his during a Gym , but it was eventually defeated by Tepig's .It reappeared in a flashback in Certain Up, Unova League!. Two Herdier appeared in A Venipede Stampede!, under the ownership of the Officer Jenny in Castelia City. They were used during an effort to curb the tide of invading . A Herdier appeared in Ash Versus the Champion!, under the ownership of another Officer Jenny. A Herdier appeared in There's a New Gym Leader in Town!, under the ownership of Cheren. It defeated Ash's Oshawott with during an unofficial battle. A Herdier appeared in Deceiving Appearances!, under the ownership of Lusamine, who keeps it as company in her office at the Aether Paradise mansion. Minor appearances A Herdier appeared in Trip's flashback in Ash and Trip's Third Battle!, where he remembered it being defeated by Alder's . A Herdier appeared in a flashback in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. A 's Herdier made a cameo appearance in Cilan Takes Flight. A Trainer's Herdier made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Herdier appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, under the ownership of . It was seen battling and losing against Misaki's in the Roshan City Pokémon Center. Another Herdier appeared during the legend. A Trainer's Herdier appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. A Trainer's Herdier appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. Another Herdier appeared in a flashback in the same episode. A Herdier appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, where it was among the many Pokémon residing at Pokémon Hills. A Trainer's Herdier appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!. Two Trainers' Herdier appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Trainer's Herdier appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Herdier appeared in Young Kiawe Had a Farm! at Paniola Ranch, which is owned by 's family. It was used by the family to herd all of the ranch's Pokémon. It appeared again in The Young Flame Strikes Back!, where it barked at Viren and his as they arrived at Paniola Ranch. A Trainer's Herdier appeared in Racing to a Big Event!, where it participated in the Pokémon Pancake Race. Two Trainers' Herdier appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. Two Trainers' Herdier appeared in One Journey Ends, Another Begins... A Trainer's Herdier appeared in Getting the Band Back Together!. A Trainer's Herdier appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!. A Herdier appeared in Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!. A Trainer's Herdier appeared in Faba's Revenge!. A Trainer's Herdier appeared in Real Life...Inquire Within!. A Trainer's Herdier appeared in Sours for the Sweet!. A Herdier appeared in SM096 as one of the Pokémon staying at Aether Paradise. A Trainer's Herdier appeared in SM099. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Lenora's Herdier appeared in The Uprising. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Choices, the man who delivers Professor Juniper's package to owns a Herdier. A Trainer's Herdier appeared in An Odd Speech and Into the Quarterfinals!. Lenora has a which she owned since it was a Lillipup. It was seen in a flashback in Defeating Stoutland. A Herdier appeared in Special Delivery as one of the Pokémon competing in 's Pokémon Musical. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Herdier is a minor character of the game and a resident of Post Town. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Cold Storage, P2 Laboratory ( )}} , , and , P2 Laboratory Floccesy Ranch (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: Seabreeze Trail, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 676 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (13th release)}} |area=Fairy Land: Flowery Wooded Dell (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Primeval Thicket (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Lick|Ghost|Physical|30|100|30}} |Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} |Psychic Fangs|Psychic|Physical|85|100|10}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=507 |name2=Herdier |type1-2=Normal |evo2= |no3=508 |name3=Stoutland |type1-3=Normal }} Sprites Trivia * Herdier is Mana Ibe's favorite Pokémon. Origin Herdier is based on a with some characteristics of s and s. Name origin Herdier and Herderrie may be a combination of '' (as in ) and . In other languages |es=Herdier|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Herdier|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=하데리어 Herderrie|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=哈約克 / 哈约克 Hāyuēkè|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Хардиер Khardier|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Terribark es:Herdier fr:Ponchien it:Herdier ja:ハーデリア zh:哈约克